


Wicked Young Witch

by Cookiemonster2000



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU where the characters literally are their classes, Davesprite? I guess?? You'll see lol, F/M, Jade deserves the world and I'm going to give it to her, Karkat is a cat for the majority of the story, Medievalstuck Fantasy AU, different Houses are different Aspects, except there are two of each House, lonely jade, one in Derse and one in Prospit, worldbuilding ho!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiemonster2000/pseuds/Cookiemonster2000
Summary: The witch, in the background of everyone's stories, is sick of being all alone. She wants to be the beautiful, strong protagonist, fighting bad guys and saving the world and having people fall in love with her!Too bad she's stuck protecting the woods her guardian is bound to.But this girl might not be lonely for too much longer, when a couple of knights in distress knock on her door...





	Wicked Young Witch

Once upon a place in the extensive parallel universes of paradox space, a little boy was born to a wealthy and powerful family. Though the mother had been gifted with a strong adventurous spirit and the father with incredible magical potential, the two had been content to live out their days as the royal family of Prospit. The mother hoped one day, her son would become the king of their entire beautiful country. The father hoped he would be a wise and just man, with the strength to lead others. The boy was born with startling dark, deep green eyes and messy brown hair.

The boy grew inherited his mother's restess spirit, and from a very young age, would constantly pester his mother and father about leaving the palace and the castle grounds and venturing into the forests. One morning, he had almost succeeded, when the queen entered.

Though the mother and father of the boy were royalty, they were not the highest rulers of the country. That honor lay with the mysterious queen of the castle, the woman who had been in charge since they themselves were children. This queen did not take kindly to the thought of her heir leaving the palace grounds, and she forbade him from ever leaving, swearing to crush the spirit out of him as she had done with his mother.

The boy never forgot his dream, though when his younger sister was born when he was four, he was distracted from it for a while. He had an enourmous capacity for love in his heart, and he wanted to be close to his sister. Sadly, the girl's temperament was much different from his, and the two found themselves quarreling every time they were left alone.

This calm, pragmatic, blue-eyed sister got along much better with her like-minded (and more similar in appearance) younger brother, as soon as he was old enough to converse with her, than she did with her older brother. The two were closer in age than any other of the siblings--his being born when she turned two--and grew up more like twins than anything else. And so the boy was alone again, and this time for eight years.

When he was fourteen, a little girl was born who he knew would be similar to him. Her eyes were bright green just like his, and her hair as dark. Hope was born again into his heart, and he thought that perhaps life would not be so difficult with a kindred spirit to talk to and laugh with, even if he was many years her senior.

When he was nineteen, the Queen announced that he would marry the rich, snobbish girl whom he found himself constantly avoiding during parties. His blue-eyed siblings were delighted for him--he would become the ruler of the kingdom, have a beautiful bride, and be richer than ever before. But when the announcement of his engagement was made, all he heard was a life sentence within the claustrophobic walls of the prison of a palace.

* * *

"What's wrong, brother, dear?" his five-year-old sister asked him when she found him furiously whittling in his room. He only whittled when he was upset. She knew that much.

"I'm marrying Arianne."

She pursed her lips. "I thought you didn't like Arianne."

"I don't." he said shortly.

"Then why would you want to marry her?"

"I _don't_ want to." he responded tersely. He was losing his patience.

"Why would you if you don't want to?" she questioned.

" _I HAVE TO_!" he shouted. She fell backwards in a panic, tears springing from her eyes instantly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I scared you," he muttered, rushing forward to pick her up and hug her tightly. "But there's nothing I can do. I don't get a choice."

"Why?" she asked softly, as she hugged him back. "Why don't we leave? There's no place for us here. You know we don't belong here! We aren't like them."

He sighed heavily. "We can't just. . . leave. There are guards, and we have nowhere to go, and. . ."

"But. If we could hide from the guards. And if there was a place for us." She looked up at him with a guarded expression. " _Would_ you want to?"

"What? Leave?"

She nodded.

"In a heartbeat." he breathed, closing his eyes.

She smiled. . .

"Then let's go, brother."

. . .And snapped her fingers.

 

The girl with the natural magic danced on the meadows, barefoot on the sweet, bright, green grass. The boy with the uncrushable spirit sat under a tree, reading a book and smiling down on his sister.

The little town she had found for them in an instant of looking through the universe was a beautiful little place in need of a cultured leader. The boy, now a man, became the unofficial leader, there to protect the weak, dream up practical solutions to their problems, and befriend everyone with his charming and sweet personality. The girl was happy to simply dance in the presence of the magic which had called her away.

One day, a few months after the guards had stopped coming around looking for them altogether (when the man was twenty and the girl was six) a fearful beast appeared in the woods to a few woodcutters. They attacked it, then rushed back and warned the women and children to stay away from the forest. The man, sure that the animal would hurt anyone it came across, set out with his gun to make an attempt on its life.

To his surprise, the animal was a great white wolf, a majestic beast and an honorable one. It lay wounded from the desperate attacks of the humans. He carried it into the village and nursed it back to health with the help of his sister.

As a result, the beast grew to love the boy and girl with all of its heart. It served the boy with unflinching loyalty and it played with the girl with neverending fondness. He called it dog. She called it friend. They were everything to it, and it protected the village for years.

* * *

"Bec." the ten-year-old girl said out of the silence one night they were sitting before the fire.

"Pardon?"

"His name is Bec. And he isn't a normal wolf."

The man chuckled at his younger sister's defiance. "He is a very large, strong wolf."

"No. He's the one who called us here to begin with." She tapped on the dog's head. "He reeks of magic."

"And other things, as well." he joked. "Wash your dog."

She scowled, then smiled slowly. "Yes, he does. But he is magic, too!"

"In what way?"

"I think. . ." She turned to the dog, and looked in its intelligent green-yellow eyes. "I think he's one of the protective spirits."

"Your theory would be good, if not for the simple fact that it is a regular wolf, physically." he responded. "I've washed it, cleaned its wounds, and fed it."

"Yes, but. . . there's something else there, do you understand?" she begged.

He did not.

* * *

The girl was learning magic day by day, and swore to remain a virgin and alone as a sorceress her entire life. The man had many suitors, but never fell in love, and valued his position as protector and mayor above any personal preferences.

The wolf's death of old age occured when the girl--now a woman--was nineteen and the man was thirty-three.

She cried many bitter tears over it, and dragged its corpse deep into the woods, where she buried it in a "special place" that would bring it joy. She didn't come back for an entire week afterwards.

All she would say about the matter was "now, he is completed."

* * *

Some villagers said that they caught glimpses of the wolf in the morning mist, never venturing into the town.

It may have been their eyes playing tricks.

* * *

The very year after their protector fell, there was an attack by the evil juggalo clan which laid waste to the village. Although many of the townspeople survived and fled into the woods and to cities nearby, many perished in the bloodbath and the fires.

The woman was caught by one of these criminals and pulled behind a barn. She cried out for her brother to save her, but no one came for her. Her vow was forcibly broken by the time something finally did.

A great, white beast, barely tangible, grabbed the man, saved the woman and brought them to a little cave where a few virtuous bandits were staying. They took care of the pair, tended their wounds, and mourned alongside them.

The woman gave birth to a child, a beautiful baby boy.

She passed away in the process. She was only twenty-two years old.

 

The man raised this boy in the wilds, in isolation, as his own son. It was the least he could do for her memory.

 

"You lied to me."

He couldn't think of anything to say as the eighteen year old boy stood in front of him in the doorway. The room was dark, so he couldn't see his son's--his _nephew's_ expression. His voice, however, was accusing.

The man found his voice. "I'm telling you the truth now."

"It's not the same." the boy responded. "We haven't lived here forever. I have cousins. I have aunts and uncles. They're _royalty,_ fath--what do I even _call_ you?"

"Do you want to go home?" He sounded hollow, even to himself.

"Home?"

"Do you want to go to Prospit?"

The boy fell silent.

"Yes," he finally answered.

The man bowed his head. "Pack your things."

* * *

The boy was welcomed back to the family with open arms.

The man was alone again.

* * *

A little while later, the man heard of a great marriage taking place in the kingdom. There was a huge parade and celebration. The loud, joyful music rang out for miles around.

He went back to whittling by his fire.

* * *

One quiet afternoon, there was a knock on his door.

Being that sort of man, he opened it, and found a very small, dark haired girl with bright green eyes and round glasses too big for her face, clutching a frayed map. She looked frightened. Probably only six or seven.

"Hello, little girl. What brings you to my home?"

She was speechless for a few moments. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you at home," she said, faltering, "but... are you daddy's uncle?"

"If you are the Prospitian princess... yes. I am. Does that mean you are my great-niece?"

She nodded quickly.

"What brings you here?" he asked curiously.

"Please, sir," she said, voice quaking, "but I would like to stay here with _you._ In the woods. I can cook, and I'm a fast learner, and I can sweep a floor even faster than--"

"Slow down, slow down. You want to live in the woods, rather than the city?" The man tried to quell the singing in his heart and be reasonable. _This is not your sister, no matter how similar they look,_ he reminded himself. "Why?"

Sensing that this was an important question, she slowed and thought. "Well... the air is cleaner here. The trees are greener. It feels like home. And it makes me feel more alive."

"Alive?"

"Yes, sir. Alive. It gives me energy. Strength. Something about it is just. . . better."

He pointed at her with a shaking finger. There was just one thing he needed to find out, to see if she was really like them. "Did you happen to see anything strange on the way here?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Well. . ." She pursed her lips in deep thought. "I saw your dog."

"You saw him?" the man asked her, disbelieving.

"More like he saw me. Come on out, boy!"

The powerful forest spirit in the shape of a huge wolf emerged from behind the doorway, radiating green light and energy.

The man looked at the spirit, which had not come closer than the clearing since his sister's death, and looked back to his great niece, who was furiously scratching it behind the ears. The spirit's tail thumped on the floor, shaking the entire house. The man gaped.

"I think he likes me!" the little girl chirped. "He's a very good boy!"

* * *

The man lies on his deathbed. The girl is now thirteen years old. Tears spill from her eyes and cling to her lashes behind tear-streaked glasses, and her dark hair falls in a curtain around her face.

The old man touches her cheek with the love of a father.

"Grandpa, you're not going to die," she was begging. "You're gonna be okay."

"My dear, little girl. . . I need to tell you something."

Her face crumpled, but she sniffled and opened her eyes as wide as she could. "Wh--what is it?"

"Your grandmother was born with a magic that you cannot learn from books. I was born with an adventurous spirit that cannot be contained. These things are incredible gifts, but also great curses."

"But. . ." She bit her lip. "Which . . . _gift_ do I have?"

He smiled faintly.

"You have both, my Jade."

Another coughing fit possessed him. When he managed to breathe again, he turned back to the girl, who was looking more and more alarmed and disbelieving with every moment.

"The wolf loves you. You have been keeping away from the grotto, like I instructed?"

"No matter how many times he leads me there." she affirmed.

"When I am gone, you need to go there with him. The time is finally right. Your powers are too great and too wonderful to keep hidden." He grasped her hand weakly. "Live your life. I won't tell you to go back to the castle, or to stay here. Go where your heart leads."

"I will." she promised, another bout of sobs racking her chest. "I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too," she cried, throwing herself onto him in one last embrace.

 

* * *

 

Legends say that there is a beautiful woman in the forest.  
They differ on the details--is her hair black as raven, or yellow as cornflowers? are her eyes like diamonds, or like emeralds? Is her protector a dog, or a wolf?--but in spirit, they remain the same. . .

Some say that she is a runaway princess turned rogue.

Some say that she is a woodcutter's daughter who was taught magic by the spirit of the forest.

Some say she was raised by an evil magician and ran away, swearing to use her powers for good instead of evil.

But they all agree that there _is_ a woman out there, a beautiful, strange, powerful woman, who will do anything to protect her forest. Her spirit--the purest, most powerful spirit in the world, they say--loves her with all its heart, as much as it loves the place it is protecting.

She will silence you with her wit, and dazzle you with her beauty. She will not hesitate to stop selfish intruders who mean to take the many magical treasure the forest holds for themselves.

And they say she brews a _fine_ currant wine.

 

 

 

 

Which is why the Seer went out to seek her.

 

 

_Once Upon A Time..._


End file.
